


talented

by Praisezelds



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Office, Secret Relationship, Smut, secret, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praisezelds/pseuds/Praisezelds
Summary: Marie visits Zelda in her office.. late night. Guess y’all know what’s about to happen. xx ;)
Relationships: Zarie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	talented

“Good evening, directrix..” Mambo Marie enters Zeldas office and closes the door behind her, locking it with a slight movement of her hand as she walks. 

“Marie.. what a great surprise.” Zelda looks up from her paperwork to face the woman standing on the other side of her desk. Marie walks around the desk, standing behind Zelda’s chair now. She starts massaging her shoulders. 

“You work so much, ma Chérie” she says and Zelda sighs. “I’m not happy about that either.” She agrees. “How about a little break then?” Marie let’s her hands slide down to Zelda’s chest, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. Zelda bites her lip and she hold Marie’s hand. 

Marie kisses the top of Zelda’s head, still standing behind her. “Oh Marie..” Zelda sighs. The woman always gets her weak. 

“All the students are sleeping. Sabrina went home. We’ve got tonight all to ourselves.” Marie says and starts unbuttoning a second button of Zelda’s blouse. “Hm.. what do you say?” Marie smirks and slides her hands up Zelda’s chest and neck. 

“Just kiss me, Marie..” Zelda hardly gets the words out. Marie steps away from behind the chair and walks around to face Zelda. She places both hands on the armrests of the chair, trapping Zelda as she leans in closer. 

Within a second, Zelda has one hand on the back of Marie’s head, and one on her neck. The kiss gets hotter every time Zelda gently bites Marie’s bottom lip. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing..” Marie breathes in between their kisses. “What?” Zelda whispers playfully as their lips separate, still keeping their faces close. “The whole lip biting.. you know damn well it turns me on.” Marie whispers back to her lover. 

“Maybe that’s the goal...” Zelda licks her lips and pulls Marie into the kiss again. Marie takes the first opportunity to remove a hand from the chair and unbuttons Zelda’s blouse completely, revealing her silky skin and a dark red bra.

“You look delicious.. ma chérie..” she says and licks her lip before she starts kissing Zelda’s neck, taking in her scent. It has something very addicting and Marie can’t get enough. 

“Mhm-” Zelda moans when Marie sucks on the one spot on her neck. She buries her hand deep into Marie’s curly hair and closes her eyes. 

Marie’s kisses start going far more down south and Zelda quickly fully removes her opened blouse and bra. 

“You’re a goddess..” Marie plants soft kisses on Zelda’s breasts, having both of her hands on Zelda’s hips by now. She lets her left hand slide up to cup one breast and Zelda moans as Marie slides her soft tongue over Zelda’s skin. 

Marie drops to her knees and Zelda stands up, to make it easier for Marie, as she pulls her skirt down. Once it’s taken off, Zelda intends to sit back in her chair but Marie won’t let her. She grabs her ass hard. Zelda bites her lip. 

“I could get used to that sight.” Marie kisses Zelda’s stomach while still holding a tight grip on her ass. “What?” Zelda tries to control her voice. 

“You.. wearing nothing but that dark red thong.. looks divine.” Marie licks Zelda’s tummy. 

“I can’t wait to take it off..” she whispers barely audible but Zelda still manages to hear it. “Well, I’m not stopping you.” She breathes out heavily. 

Marie grabs the rim of Zelda’s thong with her teeth, slowly and teasingly pulling it down her thighs. Her hands seem to travel Zelda’s curves as the thong falls to the floor. 

“Much better..” Marie smirks against Zelda’s belly. She grabs Zelda’s right leg and places it on her shoulder, holding eye contact with her for a few seconds. 

She slowly slides one hand in between Zelda’s thighs. “Please..” Zelda gasps in reaction to Marie’s hand rubbing her slowly. 

“You’re so sexy..” Marie whispers and slides one slow lick along Zelda’s inner thigh, close, but not close enough. 

“Marie.. don’t tease me..ahh-” Zelda moans when Marie sucks on the skin of her thigh. “Please..” Zelda breathes out, trying to push Marie’s head in between her thighs with her hands. “Please what?” Marie whispers. 

“Please.. f-” Zelda can barely get a word out of her mouth. “Fuck mhm.. fuck me..” Zelda breathes and leans her head back a bit, trying to control herself. 

“As you wish..” Marie grabs Zelda’s ass with her hands, holding her steady and moving her face closer to where Zelda wants it. 

One slow lick. “Ahh-” Zelda moans. “You taste so good..” another lick. Slow and teasingly. Zelda starts shaking with every lick and Marie knows, just by that, the woman is going crazy right now. 

Without any warning Marie starts working her tongue in circles, making Zelda whole body react. “Oh.. Marie.. mhmm-” Zelda rolls her eyes back. 

“You have no idea what I’m about to do to you baby..” Marie breathes out and speeds up her pace. “Oh my..mhm..fuck!” Zelda moans out loudly. If these walls weren’t soundproof, the whole academy would’ve been awake by now. 

“Marie.. I’m so clo- ahh- don’t stop..” Zelda can’t even breathe steadily at this point. Hearing Zelda moan her name encourages Marie to give all she could to make this woman’s body shake.

She moves one of her hands and slides two fingers inside of Zelda. She holds Zelda as she slowly falls back into her chair. 

She keeps working fast, knowing Zelda is going absolutely insane right now. She’s a moaning mess and Marie knows she’s as close as she could possibly be. 

“Do it for me, Zelda..” she focuses on her tongue working in circles on Zelda’s clit and feels Zelda tighten around her fingers. She slows down her pace and Zelda catches her breath. Marie licks Zelda clean and kisses up her belly to her breasts and neck. 

“I love you.” She whispers as she leans in for a soft kiss on Zelda’s lips. “I-I love you.. Marie that was..” Zelda can’t even finish her sentence without having to catch a breath. 

“Your tongue is talented..” Zelda smirks. “I can’t help it.. you’re delicious.” Marie smiles and licks her fingers. 

“That’s hot..” Zelda whispers. “You’re hot.” Marie let’s her hand travel Zelda’s body again, as they kiss slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short but I felt like trying to write this. We deserved more Zarie.  
> Much love.


End file.
